zt2downloadlibraryfandomcom-20200222-history
User Manual: Frequently Asked Questions
General Q: What is the Zoo Tycoon 2 Download Library Wikia? A: The ZT2 Download Library Wikia is a database for user-made content for the videogame Zoo Tycoon 2. Our aim is to compile the content that has been uploaded to different forums and websites throughout the ten years since the game was released, to make it easier for users to find the desired content for their game and to help designers advertise their work. This project started as a "Zoo Tycoon Download Encyclopedia" idea by TheLastPanthera at The Round Table on December 19, 2014. Lgcfm suggested the wikia format, and ADHO15 created this wikia as a test to see the advantages and disadvantages of the format. It was decided via poll that the wikia was the best method as opposed to a forum, external listing or document format, and the wikia was officialy revealed to the public on December 29, 2014. Q: Why the Wikia system? A: The ZT2 Download Library Wikia is a community project, meaning everyone is welcome to participate, and the wikia system is the best to accomplish this. The main fault in previous download database attempts was the loss of interest from the administrators and managers, which would easily result in outdated content and broken links. We want a database that is lively and will be continued by other members when the current ones lose interest or no longer have time to work on it. The Wikia system is also very versatile, as it allows for multiple images and info for each download, a very detailed categorization system, easy search and dynamic browsing, as well as many other useful features that would be hard to accomplish using other hosting methods. Q: What are the goals and priorities of this project? A: Our goal is to compile all user-made content in one website that is easy, versatile and dynamic to browse. We aim to help the community, including new and old members, zoo-builders and designers. Our priorities are more personal, since every person adds what they want to add to the wikia, but in general we want to focus on what is more asked for, what we consider more useful, and what is less well-known first. Our long-term goal is to list all content, but that of course will take a lot of work and time. Q: Do you list direct links? A: No, we are against listing direct links because we want to respect the creators' right and wish to upload their work where they want, and to keep it exclusive to one place if they wish so. The only downloads to have direct links are special exclusives made by designer admins to advertise the Library. Q: Who are the staff members? A: for a list of our current admins. The only difference they have to regular members is the ability to rename, delete and protect pages, as well as edit special pages like categories and the main page. Q: I see wrong info and/or misspellings. A: Please let us know by commenting on the download page or making a thread at the General Discussion Thread. Or better yet, register to be able to correct it yourself! Q: Why is X download not added yet/missing? A: Remember that in the wikia system we have several contributors adding pages, and each person decides what they want to add. Because of this, some downloads may be unintentionally "missed" when the rest of the category looks full. If you want a certain download to be added, you can ask contributors at the General Discussion board to add it, or better yet, check out our section for contribution tutorials, especially the one about adding new downloads, and start adding them yourself. Q: I have some suggestions and/or comments to the wikia. A: We will be happy to hear your suggestions at the General Discussion Thread, where someone will answer as soon as possible. Readers Q: How do I start searching? A: You have many options, depending on what you are looking for: * If you want to find a specific download, just type in the "Search within ZT2 Download Library" bar at the top of the page. This search can be as specific or general as you want, for example you can just type "Tiger", or "Bengal Tiger" or "Panthera tigris tigris", or even just "Cats" or "Mammals". You can also search for designers, design teams and user-made expansion packs, including mini packs. * If you would like to make a general search and browse our categories, click here to go to the main downloads category, and then click on the different subcategories until you find what you want. * If you would like to search through categories in a single page instead, go here to see all our categories in a tree-mode list. * If you want to see a certain person's or team's works, you can browse designers and design teams here. Q: Can I search in more than one category at the same time? A: Sure you can! Click here for a detailed explanation on how to search for downloads that fit two categories at the same time, for example Cats + Asian Animals = Asian Cats. Q: I can't download from a certain site. A: Many forums have certain requirements to allow you to access the download section. If you get a message saying "You do not have permission to access this topic", you may need to register at the forum. If you still see the same error message after registering, your account may need validating or the site might have a minimum post number, for example you must have 25 posts at ZooHispania and 10 at Feral to be able to see the downloads. If you get a different error message or the link is broken, please inform us by commenting on the download page or posting in our General Discussion thread. Contributors Q: What do I have to do if I want to contribute? A: We have a section for contribution tutorials that you should check, especially the tutorial about adding new downloads to the Library. Q: Why can't I edit already existing pages? A: Existing pages are protected to prevent vandalism. To be able to edit them you will need to make a wikia account and make at least 10 edits (with new pages also counting as edits). Q: I have a problem making pages and I can't find a solution. A: Click here if you have any questions regarding formatting and making pages, make a thread or use the Formatting thread and someone will answer as soon as possible. Q: I'm not sure which categories to use for a certain download. A: You should check a similar download to see how it's categorized, if this does not help you, click here if you have any questions regarding categorization, make a thread or use the Categories Thread and someone will answer as soon as possible. Q: Can I be a staff member/admin? A: We are not actively looking for admins at the moment, however, if we see you are interested in this project and making good and numerous contributions, we will definitely think of you when we need more staff! Designers Q: I want my work listed here. A: We are very happy to hear that! If your work is still not listed and you want it to be, you are very welcome to make an account and start adding it yourself. If you don't have the time or don't want to do it yourself, you can ask contributors at the General Discussion board to add them for you. Q: Why would I want my work listed here? A: Listing your work at the wikia allows you to include a lot of information, including multiple renders which are useful to show different views, skin and model variants and/or life stages or special behaviors (and since the pictures are hosted at the wikia, the links will not break like with other image hosting sites), the downloads you need to make it work, special credits or info and much more, even videos. Our category system will assure that people will be able to find your download no matter the method they use; scientific name, type of animal/object, location, biome, material for fences, user-made expansion pack, etc. This way you can also have your work listed in one place instead of scattered accross different boards, especially if you don't have your own website. When listing your work we do not allow direct links, so if your downloads are exclusive to one place, they will still be, we are just telling people where they need to go in order to find them. Finally, this is a community project that aims to compile the greatly dispersed user-made content for Zoo Tycoon 2, so you are part of the community and helping it by having your name and work listed in this site. Q: I don't want my work listed here. A: If for whatever reason, even after reading the answer above, you still do not want your work listed here and there is nothing we can do to change your mind, we will respect your wish. Let us know of your decision on the General Discussion board so we don't add your work, or delete it as soon as possible if it is already listed. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:User Manual